Blood Ties and Dark Desires
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being punished for failing to kill Dumbledore by his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. She doesn't realize that it will backfire, entangling the two of them in a dangerous liaison...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was seething with anger as he stormed up the pathway towards Malfoy Manor. His rage was directed not at his father who had not been looking at all well since his escape from Azkaban. Nor was it directed at his mother who had become pale and jumpy since the Dark Lord had taken over their home. It was not even directed at the Dark Lord – who was the one who had set him the task of killing Dumbledore; the task he had failed. His anger was directed at his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to punish him for failing to kill Dumbledore. She thought the Dark Lord has been terribly lenient about his failure. Everyone (including Draco himself) had expected the Dark Lord to kill him if he failed. Not that anyone had actually expected him to succeed. The task itself had been a punishment for his father's failure to retrieve the prophecy.

The worse part about his failure was that he had been given the perfect chance to kill Dumbledore but had not been able to do it. The only thing that had saved Draco's life was the intervention of Severus Snape. Where Draco had failed, Severus had succeeded.

Bellatrix had chosen a subtle and wickedly devious form of punishment. Noticing how he reacted when she had kissed him on the neck in the tower; she had decided to tease him at every opportunity. Every time she was near him she would glance at him seductively, lick her lips, run her hands through her long wavy hair, run her fingers suggesting along her collarbone or lower her voice to husky purr. Unfortunately for Draco, the fact that Malfoy Manor was now the official headquarters for the Death Eater's meant that there was no way to avoid her.

She was driving him half mad with sexual frustration. And the worst part of it was that he knew fully well she was doing it just to torment him, knowing that he could never act on it. She had chosen her punishment perfectly. As long as she was careful not to let anyone else catch her at it he couldn't do a thing. How could he tell anyone that he was lusting after his Aunt?

Bellatrix was a beautiful woman and she knew it. Even now when he was furious at her the thought of her full pouty lips, long wavy brown hair and slender body made his pants seem confining and tight. He shook his head as if to clear it and continued marching up the path. _There is no way I'm going to make the meeting_ he thought irritably. _I'm already 20 minutes late and thanks to my damned aunt; I'm in dire need of a cold shower. _

As he shoved open the heavy wrought iron gates he decided he was glad he couldn't make the meeting. It was a relatively unimportant meeting about some intelligence from one of the Dark Lord's spies. He would no doubt get the gist of it from his parents later on. And because the Dark Lord liked to vary the venues of his meetings; for several blissful hours he would have the Manor all to himself. Before the Death Eaters had moved in it had always seemed rather empty, now it seemed he couldn't get a moment of peace.

The diamond-paned windows of the large Manor house winked at him in the soft lamplight and leaves blew across the gravel path. Despite his agitation he felt his spirits lift slightly. This was his home. The door swung upon by itself when he came near and he went in. He quickly peeled off his black suit jacket and hung it on a peg. His black leather shoes went on a long, low stand next to the row of pegs. There was only one other coat and one other pair of shoes in the hall – a long black trench coat and a wicked pair of black stilettos.

The eyes of numerous portraits followed him as he strode down the dimly lit hall, his footsteps muffled by the thick, luxurious carpet. As he drew close to the half-open door of the drawing room he noticed it was lit with a flickering light. Strange for there to be a fire to be on if there was no one home. With a growing feeling of dread he entered the drawing room, softly closing the door behind him and taking a few steps forward.

He froze when he saw who was there. Seated in a plush, comfortable armchair in front of the marble fireplace with her back to him was the person he least wanted to see – Bellatrix. He tried to get back to the door without attracting her attention but before he could move one step she turned around, a malicious grin spreading over her lovely face.

"Ah Draco" she purred, getting slowly to her feet and walking around the armchair. Her hair was down and the tight, low-cut black dress she was wearing showed off her figure to perfection. He had to remind himself to keep his eyes on her face.

"Skiving off the meeting are we?" she said enquiringly, a hint of mockery in her voice. Draco took a deep breath and replied "No, Aunty", putting as much disdain as he could in the word Aunty. "I was busy with important things and forgot the time. I can hardly walk in now it's started. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"Someone has to stay here to guard the Manor" she said haughtily. "Headquarters is too important to risk." "Oh. I see" he replied sulkily. "Well don't let me keep you…"

He turned around to go but Bellatrix apparated, disappearing in a stream of black smoke and reappearing between him and the door. "Now, what's the rush?" she said huskily, placing one hand on her hip.

"Please, move" he said through gritted teeth, feeling his anger rise back to the surface. "But I don't want to" she purred in a mock-childish way. "I don't have time for this" he muttered, a scowl on his pale, narrow, handsome face. "Is ickle Draco getting angry with Aunty?" she said mockingly. "Does ickle Draco want his Mummy?" she said, enjoying his growing anger at her.

Suddenly he couldn't take any more and whipped out his wand, presenting the tip at the hollow of Bellatrix's throat. Her eyes widened and he could hear her sharp intake of breath. "Get out of the way" he said slowly, voice low and cold. She backed-up a step, eyes on the wand he kept at her throat. Her eyes flicked up to his and he enjoyed the fear he could see in them. He could tell she knew she finally pushed him too far.

Relishing having the power he stepped forward a few paces, forcing her to back up until her back was touching the door. He could see in her face that she realized that wand less with his wand at her throat she was completely helpless. With most people (well, maybe not Potter or that Mudblood Granger) he would have felt at least a tiny bit of guilt at scaring them. However he felt a good scare was the least Bellatrix deserved after what she had put him through.

Keeping his wand at the hollow of her neck, he took another step closer, bringing him a body's-width away from Bellatrix. This close he was very aware that he was considerably taller than her. He was also aware of her sweet, musky scent and the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing got faster. _Oh crap_ he thought as he realized that having her completely at his mercy, pressed up against the door was a huge turn-on.

He prayed she wouldn't see the growing bulge in his pants but her eyes slid slowly downwards. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and he could feel his face flush. A mischievous grin spread over her face. He saw a combination of triumph and desire in her dark eyes. Suddenly the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Getting ideas are we?" she said teasingly, tilting her head to one side. She walked forward till her face was inches from his. "You're not having naughty thoughts about me, are you Draco?" she purred, running one finger down the side of his face.

Draco did the only thing he could do. He dropped the wand and pulled her to him, sliding his arms around her and crushing her mouth with his.

She seemed surprised for a split second. Then she relaxed into the kiss, winding her arms round his neck and pulling him closer. They stumbled backward till she was pressed against the door. He could hardly believe what he was doing, what they were doing. The eagerness of her response had taken him by surprise.

He couldn't help thinking wryly that although her teasing had backfired she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Then her tongue was in his mouth and he was no longer capable of rational thought.

Her hands moved down to cup his ass, nails digging into his flesh through the fabric of his black suit pants. Just as it was starting to hurt she let go. Her hands went to his waistband tugging his black high-collared shirt out of his pants. Between them they tugged it off, dropping it on the floor.

Her dark eyes skimmed over his lean, slightly muscled torso, a lascivious glint in them telling him she liked what she saw. He leaned in and kissed her neck, trailing his lips down the side of her neck until he could kiss along her collarbone. "Yesss" she purred, closing her eyes. Her skin was smooth, soft and pale. It looked beautiful with the light of the fire flickering over it. He wanted to see more of that skin.

He fumbled with the criss-cross pattern of ties holding the front of her dress closed. Her eyes flicked open and she smiled, daring him with her eyes to keep going. He slowly undid the ties, exposing her pale, round, perfectly-shaped breasts. Unable to help himself he leaned in and put his mouth on them- kissing, licking and nibbling them, until he wrung a low moan from her throat.

His last shred of self control vanished, his brain clouded by lust. All he could think about was the burning need to have her; to relieve the throbbing in his pants.

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. Licking the blood of his lip she wound one of her legs around one of his legs, pressing the length of their bodies together.

The throbbing in his pants intensified and he pulled away, fumbling at his belt buckle for long seconds before he finally got it undone. She let out a deep, throaty and strangely erotic chuckle as his pants fell around his ankles. She nibbled seductively on her pouty bottom lip as she took in the long hard length of him. That was all the encouragement he needed.

He moved back towards her and slowly rolled up the skirt of her dress. It was his turn to grin wickedly when he realized that like him she didn't bother with underwear.

With her skirt up around her waist his hands went to cup her ass, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing herself against him in a way that made his eyes roll up into his head.

In one swift motion he pushed his aching shaft inside her, making her gasp with pleasure. The feel of her so warm and wet almost made him go right then but he began to move in long slow strokes, pinning her against the wall.

Her eyes were half closed and her lips parted as he pushed himself all the way in. He began to move in short rapid strokes. A long, low throaty moan came from her that nearly drove him over the edge.

She tightened herself around him and he moaned, drowning in the sensation. "Oh god" he breathed. She nibbled on the lobe of his ear sending a shiver down his spine. She murmured in his ear "couch."

Still deep in her he took all of her weight and carried her over to the couch.

They tumbled onto the couch with him on top and she pulled the dress over her head. The sight of her completely naked underneath him made him even harder.

He started to thrust again, faster and deeper this time, hitting that spot inside her with every thrust. Soon she was writhing beneath him, as close to losing it as he was.

Finally he could do what he wanted for so long and take her roughly, as fast and hard as could. He drove himself into her, each thrust rocking her body and bringing a moan from her luscious lips. He felt that slow, warm build of pressure between his legs and knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He felt as if he was about to explode.

She cried out in pleasure as he brought her, her body arching underneath him. Her long nails raked down his back. It hurt a lot but the pain swiftly turned into pleasure, pushing him over the edge. An overwhelming rush of pleasure spread through his whole body like electricity. Completely exhausted and for once in life completely satisfied he collapsed on top of her.

When both of them could move she wriggled out form under him and lay with her head on his chest. He sighed and said wryly 'I'm never going to actually win an argument with you, am I?" "The sooner you learn that the better" she said smugly, looking like the cat that's got the cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in at the Malfoy's dining table having dinner. Most of the Death Eater's were present. Only a few were away on assignment. Those who were there were greedily tucking into the food. One good thing she had to concede about having the headquarters at Malfoy Manor - the food was always excellent. _Better than food in Azkaban_ she thought darkly, barely repressing a shudder.

As usual when thinking about Azkaban she felt angry at how few of the Death Eaters had remained loyal to the Dark lord, how few had braved Azkaban for him. _Stinking cowards_ she thought angrily, _every last one of them. I was faithful! I spent 14 years in Azkaban rather than renounce him. I am his most faithful, his most loyal Death Eater._

Her eyes went to the Dark Lord. His face was nose less and serpentine, his eyes red slits. No doubt most people would find his appearance frightening but it didn't bother Bellatrix. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. Not only had she braved long years in Azkaban rather than betray him but she he had even married a man she didn't love to produce a pure blood heir for him.

Sadly she knew all too well that the Dark Lord was not even capable of even understanding love, let alone feeling it. He had fatally underestimated it 16 years ago when he had tried to kill Harry Potter. Lilly Potter's sacrifice had given her son the ultimate protection. The curse had rebounded on its caster - leaving Harry with only a scar, but reducing the Dark Lord to something barely alive.

Bellatrix understood the depth of a mother's love even though she had never managed to produce that longed for heir. Her sister Narcissa Malfoy would do anything for her son Draco. She had even risked treason against the Dark Lord to protect Draco when Draco had been given the dangerous task of killing Dumbledore. Bellatrix herself had tried to stop her doing it.

The thought of Narcissa's love for her son made Bellatrix feel a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Only a week ago she'd betrayed her sister unforgivably – by sleeping with Draco. Not something she had planned to do, but she had still done it. _Strange that I can feel guilt over betraying my sister _she thought wryly, _when I have done far worse without batting an eye_. Unconsciously her left hand went to the Dark Mark on her left wrist, the symbol of her allegiance to the Dark Lord.

As she gazed around the room her eyes fell on Draco. He was sitting directly across the table from her. He was only picking at his food, his eyes down, his silver-blonde hair covering most of his pale, pointed face. As usual he wore a crisp black suit and high-collared black shirt. As she watched him she couldn't help remembering what the suit covered. She suddenly had a rather vivid flashback of his pants falling around his ankles.

In the week since they'd slept together she hadn't been able to see Draco without getting an (often graphic) flashback of what had happened. It had been that good. Even thought she felt a bit guilty about what happened she wanted more.

As is sensing her thoughts Draco looked up. His grey eyes met hers met hers for only a second before hastily looking away, but she saw the desire in them. _He may have decided that what happened between us was a mistake_ she thought _he may have even told me it could never happen again… but that's not what he really wants_.

Carefully keeping her face passive she slowly slid her foot across the floor till it was right by Draco's. He visibly stiffened when she moved her foot on top of his but didn't look up. Ever-so-slowly she ran her foot over his. His face flushed slightly. She caressed his foot with hers, running her foot all over his.

He inhaled sharply and dropped his fork when started to run her foot up his leg. Narcissa noticed his clumsiness and the expression on his face. "Draco. Are you all right?" she asked concernedly. "I'm fine. Mother" Draco replied through gritted teeth.

When Narcissa had looked away Draco glanced at Bellatrix, asking her with his eyes to cease and desist. She gave him a wicked grin and continued to slide her foot up his leg. When her foot reached his groin he grunted softly, causing several Death Eaters to glance curiously at him. He cleared his throat loudly for their benefit and they looked away.

She started to rub his groin with her foot, slowly caressing it. She could Draco was fighting hard to keep his expression neutral as his body stirred beneath her foot. She started to rub a bit faster and his eyes unfocused a bit, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the table.

People were looking at him again. He stifled a moan as she continued to rub mercilessly.

Abruptly he pushed his chair back from the table, got up and left before anyone could see the bulge in his pants. "Must have been something he ate" Bellatrix commented archly, slipping out of her seat. "I'll make sure he's ok." Quickly she exited the same way Draco had.

She lingered in the hallway just long enough to perform a Disillusionment Charm. It felt like an egg being cracked over her head but when she was done she was a human chameleon. Hearing Draco's footsteps round the next bend she quickly hurried down the long hallway after him. She soon caught up with him and crept silently along the wall, making sure to keep him in her sight.

She followed him as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor and turned into the hallway where his bedroom was. She smiled to herself when she saw where he was headed.

He went into his bedroom and shut the door. As she got near to his door she heard him slam the door of his en suite bathroom and turn on the shower.

She carefully opened his door and slipped inside, listening carefully. The sound of the shower running was the only thing she could hear. She quickly removed the Disillusionment Charm and looked around the room in interest. She'd never seen it before.

She wasn't surprised to see the walls were decorated in the Slytherin colors of green and silver. Even the mirror on the wall was silver with a serpentine design. She had no doubt Narcissa had decorated the room, proud that her boy was a Slytherin.

The furniture was limited to a desk, a chair, a sizable bookcase filled with books and a large wardrobe. All were made of a shiny dark wood. A sleek broomstick was propped up in the corner, the words 'Nimbus 2001' on the handle. A queen-sized four poster bed took up most of one half of the room. The bedspread was black edged in green.

She lay down on the bed. She made her self comfortable, lying on her side and carefully arranging her robes to show both a generous among of cleavage and a considerable amount of leg.

The shower shut off. A few minutes later Draco walked out; a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumped when he saw her lying there. His expression so reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights that she almost laughed.

His eyes quickly skimmed over her body before darting back up to her face. She couldn't help giving his body a once over herself. He looked great without a shirt on. Her eyes went lower. She could see the shower had done little to help get rid of the hard-on she had given him.

"Hello Draco" she purred, giving him a rather predatory smile. "Hello Aunty" he said, attempting to keep his tone light but not quite managing it. "You've been avoiding me" she said, managing to sound both petulant and sultry. "You know why" he said in a flat tone, sitting in the chair by the desk.

"Yes. But I don't think that's what you really want" she said huskily, undoing her robes enough to show a line of smooth, pale skin from her neck to her belly button.

She could see him fighting with himself as his eyes were drawn to her open robe. She didn't need to use Occlumency to tell that he wanted nothing more than to drop the towel, cross the room, pull her robe the rest of the way open and ravish her until neither of them could stand up. The thought excited her. She wanted him to do that too.

Draco did neither of those things. He forced his eyes back to her face, swallowed hard and said quietly but firmly "I can't… You have no idea how much I want to… but I can't."

She couldn't help admiring his self control – being able to say no to her when he was so eager… and so very hard. However the better his self control the more she would enjoy breaking it down. She had never been the kind to take no for an answer,

"Yes you can" she purred, sliding of the bed and standing up. Slowly she slid her robes off her shoulders and let them fall to the floor. His eyes roamed over her body, clearly enjoying seeing her naked.

She liked him looking. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that. Her husband hadn't shown any interest in her since Azkaban. Not that that was a big loss – sleeping with her husband had always been more of a chore than a pleasure.

Bellatrix sank to her knees and started to crawl slowly across the floor towards Draco. Her eyes darted from his face to the growing bulge in his towel as she crawled, flashing him a wicked grin.

When she reached him she got up to her knees, placing her hands on his thighs. She ran them up his thighs till they reached where the towel was tucked in.

She slowly pulled the edges of the towel apart, revealing the long hard length of him. He shuddered with pleasure when she took it in her hands, gripping the base of it firmly. She bent over him, her long, brown, wavy hair tickling his thighs.

She ran her lips over the tip of him and felt him shudder with pleasure. She licked and nibbled at him, enjoying both the taste of him and the way he responded to her mouth on him. His eyes were half closed and his hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

She ran her lips down the length of his shaft, taking it all in her mouth. He let out of soft moan. She grazed him gently with her teeth and he moaned again. She started to run her lips slowly up and down the shaft, making him writhe in pleasure.

Then she started to suck, tucking her teeth behind her lips to avoid doing unintentional damage to him. Her lips formed a tight seal around him and she used her tongue as well as she sucked. A long, low moan passed his lips. She stopped sucking and met his eyes, looking up at him while she started to lick him again, swirling her tongue around the tip and up and down the shaft.

Using her lips, tongue and teeth she brought him to the very edge. Just as he was about to go she removed her lips and squeezed the tip firmly, preventing him from having that final release.

"Not yet" she purred in his ear as she got to her feet. She put her hands on his shoulders and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. His hardness was trapped between their bodies as he leaned in to kiss her neck, running his lips over the number that was tattooed on the side of her neck in black ink – number 93, her Azkaban number.

His hands went up to caress her breasts, running his thumbs in slow circles over the pink nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. He kissed his way down her body till his lips were on her breasts. He kissed, licked and sucked on both one nipple then other, making her moan softly.

Suddenly she couldn't stand to wait any longer. The feeling of him pressed against her stomach was unbelievably erotic and her body was more than ready for him.. She moved her body up a bit and then lowered her self slowly onto him, sending a spasm of pleasure through both their bodies.

His hands ran down her sides to cup her ass. She started to rock her hips back and forth, drawing a moan from his lips. His moan spurred her to move faster, gasping as the tip of him hit that spot in her body. She continued the motion, grinding him over and over that spot until she was deliciously close to the edge.

He started to lift her up and down, sliding her along the length of his shaft and back again. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations. He started to thrust to meet her, the friction sending delicious tingles through her body. She tightened herself around him, increasing the friction and making his eyes roll back in his head.

She moaned her pleasure as that warm heaviness began to build between her legs. She drew him in even deeper and started to rock her hips again. He continued to thrust gently, every thrust hitting that spot inside of her. "Oooh yes" she purred.

Faster and deeper he thrust, until she thought she was going to explode with pleasure. She could tell he was trying hard not to go himself. She liked that he cared about her pleasure as well as his.

Finally he thrust that one last time she needed and she came, moaning her pleasure as her body spasmed around his and digging her nails into his shoulder blades till they left scarlet crescents in his flesh..

Her orgasm brought on his and he writhed underneath her, moaning her name, his nails digging into the flesh of her ass without breaking the skin.

Finally he slowly drew himself out of her and lay back spent in the chair, her body draped across the front of his. Both of them were breathing heavily and neither of them was able to move just yet. She felt so completely satisfied she couldn't help sighing in contentment.

When Draco could move he reached behind him to touch the wounded flesh of his shoulder blades. The tips of his fingers came back red. She took his hand and slowly licked the salty blood of his fingers. Then she licked her lips and smiled at him.

He observed dryly "Every time we do this, I end up bleeding." She laughed wickedly and asked him in a breathy purr "Well… is it worth it?" "Oh yes" he admitted, bending down to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malfoy Manor had a rather extensive library. It was the biggest room in the house, not much smaller than an Olympic swimming pool. Unlike most of the Manor the room was light and airy, large windows effectively letting in the late-afternoon light.

Its walls were covered from ceiling to floor in bookcases. There wee even a couple of ladders on rails for reaching the higher shelves. There was a huge range of, subjects covered in the dusty tomes lining the bookshelves.

Books on Arithmancy sat next to books on Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Magical Concealment and Disguise, Wandlore, Quidditch and naturally lots and lots of books on the various branches of the Dark Arts. Of course it was very difficult to actually find anything when everything was jumbled in together and there was nothing like a filing system.

The library was surprisingly busy for the middle of the day. There were several Death Eaters milling around the shelves, looking for some book or other. A couple more were sitting in various plush armchairs, reading or chatting with each other in hushed voices. Like in a public library, loud conversation was frowned on in this part of the house.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a comfortable chair by one of the windows, reading a rather large book called _Jinxes for the Jinxed_. Or rather he was trying to read. He was not getting very far. He had read the same sentence half a dozen times in the last 30 seconds.

He was completely preoccupied. His mind kept wandering back to the night before. It had been absolutely amazing. Nothing he had ever experienced with Pansy Parkinson had prepared him for those two times with Bellatrix.

Pansy was so inexperienced, so hesitant, so lacking in passion. He had never been sure with Pansy whether she was just going through the motions or actually enjoying herself. Bella however was wicked, seductive and incredibly passionate. She was also far sexier and far more beautiful than Pansy.

Despite the fact that the first time with Bella had been unbelievable Draco had been reluctant to let it happen again. She was after all his Aunt. Even though inter-marriage was fairly common in pure-blood families, particularly the Black family he knew there would be major fallout if anyone were to find out about what had happened.

His resolve not to repeat what happened had lasted only a week, although to be fair it had been Bella that had seduced him the second time. The second time had been even better than the first. It was only the day after and he was already dying to get her back in his bed.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear _he thought as a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. Long, wavy brown hair framed her square, pale lovely face and a long black dress hugged her slender figure. The neck of the dress was low enough that the tops of her breasts were teasingly visible. Her eyes flicked towards him momentarily and she gave him a quick smile. She glanced quickly around the room before going over to a shelf and selecting a small black book.

She walked over to him and pressed the book into his hands. 'Toujours Pur, A Study of the Origins and History of The Black Family' the cover read. He vaguely remembered seeing it before. "You should read this Draco" she said in her usual haughty tone. With that she turned around and started to walk out. He couldn't help watching her walk away, his eyes drawn to her lovely ass. The tight black dress showed it off to perfection.

When she had gone he turned his attention to the book in his hands, wondering why she had asked him to read it. His question was immediately answered when he opened it to the first page. A small piece of parchment had been tucked into it. It said simply 'My room. Midnight. B.' He smiled at her craftiness. He hadn't even seen her put the parchment in the book and he'd been watching her since she had come in. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and quickly slipped the note in his pocket.

As he got up and left the library his mind was racing ahead to the time when he would get to sneak into her room. Midnight was only 7 hours away but it seemed far longer to him. He was already anticipating the pleasure that would await him in Bella's bed.

The clock struck midnight as Draco stole silently along the hallways of the manor. He heard its distinctive chime in the distance. It was clear why she had chosen midnight; no one would be about at this hour. Even those who tended to go to bed late and wake late would be in bed. The Death Eaters were well used to conducting business in secrecy and had no need to be nocturnal.

In the unlikely event anyone was about he had some leftover Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. No need for anyone to wonder why he was roaming the manor in the middle of the night.

He couldn't believe how quiet and empty the manor was as night. Even when there had only been the three of them living there it had never seemed this quiet and empty during the day. An Owl screeching outside made him jump. He mentally told himself he was being foolish. He was of age and he had been branded with the Dark Mark. He should not be jumping at sounds like a child. Besides, Bella was waiting for him upstairs.

The thought of her brought back his anticipation and he started to walk faster, increasing his speed as much as he could while trying to walk silently. He quickly climbed the stairs to the 4th Floor where most of the bedrooms were. There were many other people sleeping on this floor so he slowed down a bit and was very careful to tread as silently as he could. Even so every minute he half-expected someone to hear him and come bursting out of their door.

He reached Bella's door without incident and slid it slowly and quietly open. No lights were on in the room.. However he could still see clearly. The moonlight streaming through the open curtains illuminated the room well. The room was a bit larger than his room but furnished in a similar style. One difference was that the bed was a King rather than a Queen and was curtained in filmy black. The other difference was the color scheme. Purple and Black were the main color in this room.

His eyes went to the bed. The curtains on it were drawn. He could the pale curve of Bella's shoulder, the line of her neck and the spill of her long brown wavy hair on the pillow. Her face was turned away from him. He turned around and slid the door closed with a soft thump.

Immediately she sat up, pulling the edge of the black satin sheet up over her chest as she did. She smiled mischievously when she saw it was him. "I see you got my note" she said, a note of irony in her voice. "If would seem so" he said amusedly. "Do I even need to ask why you wanted me to come." She chuckled. "You're a big boy, I think you can figure it out" she purred. 'Or do I need to show you?" she added suggestively.

He grinned wickedly at her as unbuttoned his green silk pajama top and dropped it on the floor. He then undid the tie of matching green pajama bottoms and let them slide to his ankles. Her dark eyes had a lascivious look in them as she took in his body. "I think I can guess" he said mock-seriously. "But by all means show me."

She crooked her finger at him and he quickly crossed the space to the bed. He crawled over the covers till he was close enough to kiss her. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily, one hand on the back of his neck.

She lay down, pulling him half on top of her. His arms snaked around her and his tongue found hers. The kiss was long, deep and rough, the kiss of two people who want each other badly. He cut his lower lip accidently on her teeth. She sucked on his lower lip, tasting the blood. It hurt but was also strangely erotic to him.

She ran her hands down his back, feeling the healing scratches on his shoulder blades and back. He could tell what she was thinking – that she did good work. He couldn't help finding the darkness in her incredibly alluring.

He realized in that moment that it was not only her beauty but her darkness he was attracted to. She was everything he had been brought up to revere – pure-blood, proud, incredibly powerful and infinitely loyal to the Dark Lord. She had done terrible things in his name, things that had landed her in Azkaban. He only wished he had her courage, her unwavering commitment to the cause, her love for all things dark.

He yanked the sheets down roughly, exposing her lovely body. His eyes went immediately to her breasts. He put his lips on them and nibbled at and sucked on her breasts. His teeth grazed her skin slightly and a small sound of pleasure came from her mouth. Her obvious enjoyment told him he could be rougher and she would like it. He nipped and sucked mercilessly until her nipples were hard.

When he tugged gently on one nipple with his teeth she let out a soft moan. Instinctively she knew what she wanted. He took her breast into his mouth and slowly bit down, not breaking the skin but leaving a perfect set of teeth marks in the flesh of her breast.

Her back arched and she moaned. He ran his fingers down her body and placed the tips of his fingers inside her. She was already so wet. With that he moved down her body and kneeled between her legs, the throbbing in his groin demanding attention.

She looked down her body at him as he positioned himself between her thighs, her dark eyes glittering in anticipation. He could stand it no longer.

He slid the tip of himself inside her, moaning when he found that although she was wet she was still very tight. He slowly pushed himself inside her, fighting for every inch but enjoying the sensation of her so tight. From the expression on her face she was enjoying it too.

Soon he could thrust and he did so hard and fast, drawing gasps of pleasure form her throat. He could tell she hadn't expected him to be so rough but was really enjoying it.

Her responsiveness spurred him on and he thrust even harder and deeper, hitting the end of her with each thrust and making her cry out in pleasure. He fought hard to keep the same pace and angle as she started to write underneath him. He could feel himself getting close to the edge.

"Roll on your back" she whispered in his ear. He did so, rolling the both of them so she was on top, their bodies still joined. She sat up, straddling him.

She picked up a black scarf from where is had been lying invisible among the black sheets of the bed. She took his arms and placed both his wrists on the iron bars that made up the headboard.

She ran the scarf down her body before quickly and deftly tying his hands to the headboard. He couldn't help wondering if she had done this before. He pulled against the scarf experimentally and found he couldn't move his hands at all. He was tied tightly. Being at her mercy was as the same time highly erotic and rather frightening. She was after all a dangerous woman.

"Scared are you?" she purred wickedly, seeing the expression on his face. She gave him a predatory smile, the look in her eyes letting him know that she liked knowing he was little bit scared.

She tightened herself around him and started to grind her hips, making him let out a moan. She moaned herself as he started to move his hips against her increasing the friction. Both of them moaned softly. A delicious pressure started to build up between his legs.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she rode him faster and harder, making his eyes go roll back in his head. The sensation and view were both amazing. The combination of her of her rough, fast strokes and the view of her gorgeous body riding his was rapidly bringing him back to the edge.

The pace of her movements became erratic as her body began to writhe above his. The sensation of her body spasming around his pushed him of the edge. He body arched as pleasure filled his whole body and pulled against the scarf until his wrists were chaffed. \

His orgasm brought hers and she cried out in pleasure as she came, not once but several times in short succession, waves of pleasure rocking her body until she collapsed exhausted on top of him.

When she could move she untied the scarf biding his wrists. He rubbed them and lay back in the bed. "Don't tell me you were really scared" she said, a hint of mockery in her voice. "Not at all" he replied rather unconvincingly. She laughed and the high sound sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry Draco" she purred, running a finger down his face. "I prefer you in one piece"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bellatrix Lestrange was annoyed for two reasons.

The first and most pressing one was that because of the lack of a house-elf and the large amount to be done around the house Narcissa had been making a valiant effort to rope everyone into doing chores. Naturally she wasn't going to make an exception for her sister.

Bellatrix had done her best to avoid being given chores but when Narcissa had asked her pleadingly to help she hadn't been able to say no. She'd always found it hard to refuse her little sister anything and it didn't help the matter that she was feeling guilty about sleeping with Draco. Not guilty enough to stop sleeping with him however.

The second thing irritating her was that as Rodolphus had returned a few days ago and she had been kept busy with chores since then , she hadn't managed to get any time alone with Draco.

The memory of that last time in her room was seared into her memory. Having him completely at her mercy, his hands tied to her bed had been an unbelievable turn on for her. The fear she had seen in his eyes at being completely helpless had only made it hotter. It seemed like every time with him was better than the last.

She tried to push Draco out of her mind and looked around the guest room she was supposed to be tidying. There wasn't that much she needed to do. The former occupant had been a fairly tidy person. Not like some of the occupants of the rooms she had been forced to clean in the last few days.

She almost shuddered as she recalled rooms with huge piles of dust, leftover food and even in one room a whole family of spiders. Bella didn't like spiders – or indeed anything with lots of legs. Not something she'd ever admit to. She was well aware how ridiculous it was for the Dark Lord's right-hand woman to be afraid of something as silly as bugs.

Snakes however she loved – no legs at all and she liked their long sinuous shape. Her patronus was a snake, no doubt because the man she had always loved was a Parseltongue. She had seen the Dark Lord cast a patronus once when he was still Tom Riddle. His patronus had been a large serpent; very much like the snake he called Nagini.

She drew her wand out of the pocket of her robes and pointed it at the floor. "Accio rugs" she said, using her wands to summon the rugs off the floor and into the wash basket at her feet. Magic really made things so much easier. She would have hated to do any of these chores without magic. "Scourgify" she said, pointing her wand at the window. The glass immediately became much clearer as most the dirt on it disappeared.

She looked through the window. It really was a lovely day. She wished she could outside rather than stuck indoors doing dull chores. She had never had to do chores in her life before. She'd always had a house-elf at her beck and call. Well apart from in Azkaban… and she didn't even want to think bout Azkaban. Her hand unconsciously went to the number 93 that was tattooed on her neck.

She sat down on the bed and wondered what she was going to clean next. The bed was so comfortable she decided she would take a quick rest. After all she had been at this all morning. She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. She was so bored and the bed was so comfy she could almost fall asleep. It seemed like all she had been doing these last few days was bloody cleaning. She wanted to get Draco alone again. She couldn't help wishing he was there.

She started to think about what she would do to him if he was there and suddenly she wasn't sleepy any more. She could picture him naked perfectly… his pale skin… his small tight ass… his slender slightly muscular torso… the clothes really didn't do justice to what was underneath.

She imagined him on his knees, kissing along her legs and thighs. A tingle of pleasure went up her spine. The thought occurred to her that she didn't need Draco to release the sexual frustration she was feeling. She grinned to herself.

She undid and slid of her robes, leaving only a black silk slip and some sheer black stockings. She lay back on the bed getting comfortable. She closed her eyes and started to run her hand down her body. Her hand stopped at her breasts. She rubbed, caressed and pinched her nipples through the thin silk, feeling them harden as she did so.

Then her one of her hands went further down, sliding down her stomach until it reached the warmth between her legs. Her fingers started to rub through the silk and a soft moan escaped her lips. _This is exactly what I need_ she thought happily.

She peeled the damp silk up and away from her body, putting her fingers on bare skin. The slightest touch sent tingles though her body. She was already so wet. Slowly she rubbed and caressed herself, touching herself exactly the way she liked, all the while thinking of Draco taking her from behind while she was on her knees.

Suddenly she heard a clang. Her eyes shot open and she quickly rolled the slip back down. Outside the window, holding onto his broomstick tightly to keep from falling off and managing to look both sheepish and aroused was Draco.

Judging by the tiny golden blur she could see darting away in the distance the qudditch robes he was wearing she was guessing he had been practicing qudditch. She also was guessing it had been his broomstick hitting the window she had heard. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on by the fact he had been watching. Maybe a little bit of both. She guessed it was her fault for forgetting to close the curtains.

She slid off the bed, walked over the window and opened it. "Can I help you" she said leaning out the window, her voice both annoyed and slightly teasing. "It depends" he said mock-seriously. "On?" she said, grinning despite her self. "Let me in and I'll tell you" he said teasingly.

Amused at his boldness she stood back, letting him clamber through the window into the room, pulling his broomstick after him.

"Now tell me…" she said impatiently. "What does it depend on?" "Well…" he said, appearing to consider the subject "It depends on what you were imagining me doing to you."

She couldn't help laughing. He really was too much. "How do you I was thinking about you?" she said teasingly, walking over to him and putting her hands on his chest.

He walked around her and stood right behind her. His hands went around her waist and his lips were by her ear. "Just a hunch" he whispered, his breath warm on the side of her neck. He kissed her neck softly and she couldn't help sighing in pleasure.

"If you tell me" he whispered, slowly kissing down her neck "I might do it." "Mmmmmmm" she breathed, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck.

She turned around and wound her arms round his neck, kissing him fiercely. He kissed her back just as passionately steering her towards the bed. As they walked backwards to the bed they pulled his clothes off - robes, shirt and pants. By the time they got to the bed he was completely naked and also completely hard. He pulled her silk slip over her head as they tumbled onto the bed.

The feel of his naked skin against hers was so good. She was very aware of the hardness against her hip as they kissed on the bed, exploring each other with hands, mouth and tongue. She was already so ready from touching herself before and she could see he was too. She loved that she could get him aroused and ready for her so quickly.

She put her lips by his ear and whispered "I was fantasizing about you on your knees, taking me from behind." He shivered with pleasure, both at the idea and the way she said it.

She pulled away from him and knelt facing away from him. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her expression wicked and inviting.

He was behind her in a moment, running his hands over her gorgeous ass before settling them on her waist. She made a small eager sound and pushed her hips closer to him.

In one long slow motion he slid himself into her, sending spasms of pleasure through both their bodies. Gripping her waist he started to thrust slowly. Each thrust hit that spot inside her and it felt amazing. Her hands tightened around handfuls of bedcovers and the started to rock her body back to meet his.

He kept the same rhythm, sliding over that spot again and again. She moaned, wanting him to speed up.

As if reading her mind he started to move faster and harder using his hands on her waist for leverage. Each thrust rocked her body and made her gasp in pleasure.

She increased her speed to meet his, moving her body faster and faster till the friction was almost unbearable and she thought she was going to explode with pleasure.

She could tell her the frequency of his moans and gasps that he was equally close to losing it. She could feel that show build up up of pleasure between her legs. "Oooh yes" she gasped, her nails digging in the sheets.

He removed one hand from her waist and wound it in her hair as he continued to push himself in and out of her. Suddenly he pulled her head back sharply, making her breath catch in her throat. The pain turned into intense pleasure, pushing her over the edge, her back arching and her body spasming around his as she yelled her pleasure.

He thrust himself deep in her one more time and came, her body still spasming around his as his stiffened and moaned, his grip in her hair becoming tight again.

Then he let go, drawing out of her and collapsing on the bed beside her as she sank down onto her front, her legs and arms unable to hold her up anymore. She could already tell she was going to ache later in a good way. She recognized the feeling despite not having really good, really rough sex with someone well endowed for a long time.

Just as their breathing was starting to get back to normal and they could moves again they heard the soft thump of distant footsteps. Bella listened intently, putting a finger on Draco's lips when he started to say something.

"Bella!" a familiar voice rang out from the end of the hall. "Bella' they yelled again, louder this time.

Bella felt her stomach churn and her heart speed up. It was Cissy! She looked at Draco and from his panicked look she could see he had recognized his mother's voice.

"Shit" she swore under her breath, jumping up and grabbing Draco's short from where it lay crumpled on the floor. "Get dressed" she hissed, throwing the shirt at him. He quickly tugged his shirt on. She grabbed her crumpled shift and pulled it over her head. She yanked her robes off the chair they were flung on and hastily started to button them.

Draco was looking all over but couldn't seem to find his pants. "Quick!" she snapped as Cissy called her again, her voice coming from closer this time. They only had moments left and the pants were no where in sight. She turned over several pieces of furniture but no pants.

"In the closet" she said in a tone that suggested it was an order. "What?" he said incredulously. "in that closet" she hissed "Or in a few seconds your mother will find you in here with me half-naked."

He darted into the closet and she shut the door, barely a second before the doorknob rattled and Narcissa appeared in the doorway. "Oh Bella, there you are" she said as Bella whipped around. "Hi Cissy" she said, a fake smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that lunch will be ready in half an hour" Cissy said pleasantly. "Great" Bella said, "I'll be down when I'm done here." Looking down she saw the end of the leg of Draco's pants sticking out from under the bed. Praying Cissy wouldn't spot it she took a step closer to it.

"Have you seen Draco by the way?" Cissy said. "Draco?" Bella replied, clearing her throat and casually kicking the pants leg under the bed "Uh no I haven't." "Well if you see tell him lunch is at one" Narcissa said imperiously, turning to go. Only when she had left did Bella breathe a sigh of relief, sitting on the bed, her heart still beating like a rabbit. She reached under the bed and pulled out the pants.

"That was…too…bloody...close" she said as Draco came out of the closet. She chucked his pants at him and he caught them.

"I don't know" he said thoughtfully, sitting on he bed beside her. "I found it rather exciting." "You would" she said drolly, rolling her eyes. Suddenly the whole escapade seemed screamingly funny and the two up them collapsed in fits of laughter on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was in the garden of Malfoy Manor, sweating in the August heat. He had finished weeding and was now trimming the leaves of a particularly stubborn bush. He could have done it by magic but he had never really got the hang of gardening spells. He'd always done great in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration but Herbology… dead loss. So he was reduced to wielding a large, slightly rusty pair of clippers.

He swore under his breath as he clipped away, sweat glistening on his upper body. He had stripped off his t-shirt ages ago and was now working in a pair of slightly-tattered jeans. They were faded and knees were almost worn through but they were very comfortable. He stopped clipping for a moment and slicked back his silver-blonde hair.

When his mother had ordered him to go work on the garden he had been very annoyed at her. She'd been working everyone so hard recently. Despite this it was surprisingly satisfying doing something without magic. Also if he had to be doing chores he sooner do something where he got to be outside. He wouldn't mind a bit more of a breeze but it was a beautiful day. Even though it was summer it was unusual to have such a clear, hot day.

He thought wryly that the thing he would most like to be doing was something that could be done either outside or inside. For privacy however indoors was more ideal. He didn't even want to imagine his mother's face if she found him having sex. And it would be ten times worse if she caught him with the person he was currently sleeping with. Bellatrix Lestrange was beautiful, passionate, incredibly sexy and amazing in bed. But she was also his mother's sister.

It was completely wrong but he couldn't resist her. He had tried to at first but it was just too good with her. She had the most gorgeous body and damn did she know what to do with it. _Out of all the aunts in the world I get the one who is sex on legs _he thought ironically. Not that he was complaining mind you. Far from it.

As he continued to clip the stubborn branches his mind wandered to less pleasant and more serious matters. A lot had been happening over the past month – some of good and some of it bad.

A week before he was due to come of age and the protective magic around him would had have vanished Harry Potter had left Privet Drive. The Dark Lord had got the date right and had even come to kill the boy himself but Potter had escaped him once again. Even though he hated Potter, he could help feeling a tiny shred of admiration for someone who had managed to escape the Dark Lord no less than 6 times. The Dark Lord scared the hell out of Draco, as he would any sane person.

The Ministry had fallen not long after Potter's escape but Potter had managed to completely disappear. Hermione Granger had also disappeared. Draco had no doubt she was with Potter. Weasley would have no doubt disappeared too, if he hadn't been dying of spattergroit in the Burrow.

It gave Draco some satisfaction to know at least one of his enemies was suffering. The fact that Potter and Granger had managed to disappear for so long was a great irritation to both Draco and the Dark Lord. Sadly they were no closer to catching 'Undesirable Number One' than they ever were. A smile crept across his after as he remembered the wanted posters of Harry calling him 'Undesirable Number One.' Those posters had given his first good laugh in a long time.

Suddenly he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. Bella stood right behind him, wearing a low sleeved, stretchy black dress and a lascivious smile. She had walked so quietly he hadn't heard a thing.

You looked so good in just those jeans I couldn't resist" she purred in his ear, snaking her hands round his waist. "Did you miss me?" she said huskily, running her hands over his abs. "Not at all" he said teasingly. "Liar" she said lightly, her voice teasing.

"Don't you think its time you took a break?" she said suggestively, planting a kiss on his neck. He chuckled and said 'I think I need a shower first…" "I don't mind if you take a shower" she said brightly. "As a matter of fact" she continued, lowering her voice to a husky purr "I'm uh feeling a bit… dirty… myself"

"Oh really" he said teasingly, turning around and putting his arms around her. "Well then the sooner we get clean the better." She laughed wickedly and apparated in a wisp of black smoke, taking him with her.

They re-appeared in Draco's bedroom. When he recovered from the disorientation he smiled and kissed her, pulling her close enough that the line of their bodies were pressed together.

She ran her hand down his body until it reached the waistband of his jeans. Her hand went between his legs and fondled him trough his jeans. He let out a soft groan. She leant in and kissed his neck. Her hand continued to massage him through his jeans as she licked, nibbled and sucked on his neck. Soon he was hard as he'd ever been.

"That's enough of that" he said throatily. He grabbed her and swung her into his arms, surprised at how light she was. She wound her arms around his neck as he started to carry her in the direction of the bathroom.

He put her down beside the shower, her arms still around his neck. One are circled her waist as she kissed him deeply. He fumbled with the knob of the shower as she fed at his mouth hungrily, letting him know with lips and tongue how much she wanted him.

The knob finally swung round, turning the shower on. She stepped backwards into the shower dragging him with her. The cold water was a pleasant shock to his heated body. His blonde hair was soon plastered to his head and his jeans wet through, clinging to his legs and ass.

Bella of course looked gorgeous even when wet. The dress that had been sexy when dry looked downright sinful now it was wet. Her nipples were hard, teasingly visible through the thin fabric.

They kissed again as his hand went to the neckline of her dress, peeling it away from her skin until her breasts were visible. He made slowly circles on her nipples with his thumbs and she moaned softly, fumbling with the fly of his jeans.

Finally she got on undone and reached in his jeans, pulling out his shaft and fondling it until all he could think about was the delicious throbbing between his legs. She pulled down her dress and let it fall around her ankles. The she quickly tugged his jeans down his legs and discarded them.

Fighting the urge to simply ravish her he kissed down the line of her body, sinking to his knees. She sighed contentedly, leaning against the wall of the shower. When he reached between her legs he licked her, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her lips. He fastened his mouth on her, licking and sucking until she moaned. He tasted her eagerly with tongue and lips, trying different ways of making her moan for him.

Her moans made the throbbing between his legs increase till it was almost unbearable. "Want you... now" she whispered huskily. He stood up and pressed her into the wall, hands cupping her ass. Knowing what he wanted she wound her legs round his waist as he took her weight. "Déjà vu" she whispered softly.

He slid slowly inside her until he was all the way in, making her shudder in pleasure. He kissed the side of her neck as he started to move slowly inside her.

He thrust in long, slow, smooth motions that hit the very end of her. Each stroke made her moan softly as he pushed himself all the way in.

She ground her hips into him as he did so, the friction making him moan. Then she started to rock her hips, tightening herself around him and making him gasp in pleasure.

"Harder" she breathed in his ear. He started to thrust a bit harder, fighting the urge to take her as hard and fast as he could. She saw the look on his face and guessed what he thinking. "I won't break" she whispered in his ear, spurring him on.

All his hard-won control disappeared at her whisper and he stopped being careful, stopped thinking about anything but the overwhelming need to sate the throbbing in his groin.

He pinned her to wall as he thrust deep and hard into her, making her cry out in pleasure. "Oh god!" she cried out in pleasure.

It felt so good to finally give in to what he wanted that he felt he was going to drown in pleasure, drown in the feeling of her body wrapped around him.

Her back arched and her body writhed as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He could feel himself getting closer too, the pleasure building up as he drove his body in hers.

She gasped and moaned her pleasure as she came, sinking her nails into his arms. The combination of her orgasm and the sharp pain in his arms pushed him over the edge. He thrust deep into her one more time as the orgasm rocked through his body, amazing him with its intensity and duration.

Lucius Malfoy had been sent to gather all the laundry. He had not been all happy with been given the task but he didn't want another row with his wife. It seemed all they did these says was fight. _What's the point of fighting if you never get to have great make-up sex after _he thought grumpily, coming up to Draco's door. He knocked firmly three times on the door of Draco's room but got no answer.

Deciding that his son must be out he opened the door and went in. The shower was running, which didn't surprise him. The boy had been gardening all morning without the help of magic and the day was hot. Lucius started to gather the clothes that were strewn around the usually-tidy room, attracting them to him with a summoning charm.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a masculine moan coming from the en-suite bathroom. _It can't be _he thought, Draco with a girl? Yes Draco was seventeen – a man by wizarding standards. And like all teenage boys his mind was only on one thing. Lucius remembered well what it had been like to be seventeen.

What Lucius was unable to imagine was who could possibly be in there with Draco. Apart from Narcissa there were only Death Eater's living in or even visiting the house. There were not that many witches who were Death Eater's and certainly none near Draco's age. The youngest were at least 10 years Draco's senior. He couldn't think of any young or attractive enough to catch Draco's eye.

He listened carefully. He was almost convinced he had imagined the moan when he heard another moan. The voice was unmistakably feminine this time. Feminine and strangely familiar to Lucius's ears. _That sounds like… but it can't be_ he thought, listening even more intently. If it was who he thought it was the witch in question was no where near Draco's age and was definitely not single. He had to be wrong…

A few moments later he heard the female voice cry "Oh god!" He was filled with shock. Suddenly he had no doubt who the mystery woman was. There was no way he'd fail to recognize that voice. He had known her since they were both teenagers at Hogwarts.

_I don't believe it_ he thought incredulously, a look of bewilderment on his pale face_. That's Bellatrix! That's my wife's sister in there with my son! _

He had no desire to hear any more so he quickly grabbed the rest of the clothes and slipped out of the room, shutting the door closely. He was still in shock over what he'd found out.

As he walked down the hall he tried to process this new turn of events. He had not seen this coming at all.

Although he knew full well that his sister in law had a blasé attitude towards her marriage vows he would never have guessed that she would seduce her own nephew. Bella and Cissy had always been close. They had grown up together, shared everything with each other. Didn't even Bella have to draw the line somewhere?

And for that matter if she wanted a lover, why choose a seventeen year old boy? Bella was beautiful enough and sexy enough to have any wizard she wanted – married or not. Only the Dark Lord himself was impervious to Bella's charms.

And even the Dark Lord hadn't always been so impervious. They had been lovers once back he was still handsome Tom Riddle. He'd bet a great deal of money that Bella would be the Dark Lord's again in a moment… if he but said the word.

It had been Bellatrix doing the seducing… of that Lucius was certain. Draco was young and naïve - easy prey for the seductive and manipulative Bellatrix.

He knew one other thing for certain. It was time he had a chat with his sister in law.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was sunset at Malfoy Manor. Just a few hours ago Lucius Malfoy had found out that his wife's sister was sleeping with his son. Dinner had just ended. Deciding it was a good time to talk to his sister-in-law he followed her when she left the table.

She was so preoccupied as she headed towards the library, she didn't even realize he was following her. She was wearing a different dress than she had been wearing that morning, This one was also black but was lacy and sleeveless with a low neckline. As always she looked beautiful and wickedly sexy. They reached the library and she went to get a book from the shelves. He walked in, standing just inside the door. She had her back to him and didn't see him.

"We need to talk" he said firmly as he closed the door behind him. She turned around slowly, a nervous look on her face that clearly indicated a guilty conscience. _It was her_ he thought smugly. _I knew it!_

"What about?" she said, her voice carefully even. He could see her smoothing her expression into something a bit less guilty. _She's a very good actress _he thought almost admiringly. _But I know what I heard_.

"What about indeed" he said reprovingly. "How about you and my son" She stiffened, flinching like she had been bitten. "Me and Draco?" she said, her voice not quite as casual as before. "You can drop the act Bella" he said acidly. "I know fully well you're sleeping with him. I came by to pick up some washing when you two were in the shower."

Her face went ashen and her powers of speech seemed to desert her. Neither of them spoke for long seconds. "Are you going to tell Cissy?" she said quietly, a slight tremble in her voice betraying her fear.

"I think I could be persuaded not to tell her" he said after pretending to think about it. "Please don't say anything to Cissy" she said pleadingly. "You know what she's like. If she found out… she would never forgive…."

"No, no, no" he said, cutting her off. "When I said persuade me I didn't say anything about talking." Comprehension dawned on her face as she realized what he meant. "No way in hell" she spat angrily, an outraged look on her face.

"So feisty" he said amusedly, seeming to enjoy her anger. "But if you don't want me to tell Cissy about what I heard in that bathroom, you'll come around." "You're blackmailing me to get me into bed?" she said, her face and tone furious and shocked. "I don't like the word blackmail…" he replied silkily. "It sounds so sordid."

"What would you call it?" she said poisonously, her voice dripping with disdain. "I would call it… a mutually beneficial arrangement" he said smugly. "You get to cover up your indiscretion with Draco… and I get that gorgeous body of yours." He ogled her as he spoke; his eyes running over her body in a way that made her feel dirty, even though she was clothed.

Nether the less she couldn't let him tell Cissy. She'd lose the only sister she had left. Losing Andromeda had been unbelievably painful. She couldn't go through that again.

"All right" she said after a long pause, so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. He grinned lasciviously, not noticing or caring that her expression was of a woman defeated. "I'll stop by your room tonight at ten." "Fine" she said icily, leaving the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was in his room, lying on his bed and reading a book when there was a soft tap at the door. 'Come in" he called, not looking up from his book. The door opened to reveal Bella, looking scrumptious as always in a lacy black dress but with a miserable expression on her face.

"Bella" he said surprisedly, sitting on the end of his bed and smiling until he got a good look at her face. "What wrong?" he asked, his tone concerned. "Lucius knows" she said in a tone that suggested she didn't want to believe it herself. He blinked, unable to process her words. "What?" he blurted out. "He knows about us" she said in a pained voice, stressing the 'us'.

The penny finally dropped and he looked like he'd been slapped. "Oh god" he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Is he going to tell?" She sat beside him "No, he isn't…" she said quietly. "That's great" Draco said with obvious relief. "But only if I sleep with him" she continued, spitting out the words as if she found them distasteful.

"What?" he yelled, getting to his feet, outrage in his voice. "That's completely ridiculous! What the hell is he thinking?" She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. His face fell as he took in her body language.

He shook his head, his expression clearly saying 'what an idiot I am.' "You've already said yes haven't you?" he said softly, hurt in his eyes. "I don't have a choice" she said, hating the pain that was so clearly written on his face.

"So you're just going to fuck him?' he said viciously, not looking at her. It was her turn to look hurt but it soon hit her why he was so upset. "Are you… jealous?" she said softly and tentatively, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

He turned around, running his hand through his blonde hair. "Damn it Bella of course I'm jealous!" he said exasperatedly. He sunk into the chair by the desk. "I hate the thought of anyone else with you. And my father… just the thought of him touching you drives me crazy."

"This just got beyond complicated" she sighed. "I'm sorry Bella" Draco said quietly "I can't help being jealous." "I know" she said resignedly, getting up and walking to the door.

She opened the door and went to walk through it. "Wait" he said urgently, catching her wrist as she went to go.. She turned back around. "Please" he said pleadingly clutching her wrist, "Please don't sleep with him." Her dark eyes were sad as she tugged her wrist away. "Draco, don't do this" she said softly, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

With that she turned and left, trying to banish his stricken face from her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour after speaking to Draco, Bella was removing the lacy black dress she'd been wearing. She hung it up the wardrobe and selected a simple floor-length robe in a pale grey. It occurred to her as she slipped it on and fastened the tie round her waist that practically every piece of clothing she owned was black.

She sat at the old-fashioned makeup table in her room and considered her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, listless and utterly defeated. Sighing she removed her favorite silver earrings with the sparkling black stones and the skull necklace she always wore. Carelessly she tossed them in a little black box of jewellery.

She reached up to the long brown hair that was curled and piled elegantly on her head. Deftly she removed the many pins until her curls fell down her back and around her face.

There was a knock at the door. Without waiting for a reply it opened. Lucius's relection appeared in her mirror. He was wearing a dark red robe. The color of blood. It seemed a strangely appropriate color to Bella.

He smirked as he sauntered in. His gaze quickly turned appreciative as he took in her appearance. It was clear to her that at least one of them was going to enjoy this. She stood up, her back still to him, her mouth set in a grim line.

He walked up and stood behind her, close enough that there was barely any distance between them. His hands stroked down her arms possessively and she barely repressed a shudder. She felt him brush her hair away from her neck on the side not marked by the tattoo.

She closed her eyes, trying to mentally block his hand tugging down the neck on her robe and the feeling of his lips on the skin of her shoulder. All she could see was Draco's hurt face.

Lucius pressed up against her, his breath warm on her neck. His hands crawled across her belly and started to tug at the belt holding her robe closed. Her hands started to move as if of their own accord to knock his away but soon settled back down by her sides.

He quickly undid the belt and her robe gaped open. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame as he greedily stared at her body in the mirror, his eyes taking in the full, round breasts, the flat belly and the patch of dark curls between her legs.

She shrugged off her robe. His gaze was glued to her ass as she walked slowly to the bed. Already there was a bulge in his robe. She tried not to look at it as she wiggled backwards and lay on the bed.

He was crawling over the covers towards her in a moment, swearing quietly as he tugged at the belt holding his own robe closed. As soon as he got it open he shrugged it off and casually tossed it on the floor. She tried not to look between his legs but sheer curiosity drew her eyes there. He was about average, bigger than Rodolphus but smaller than Draco. She felt oddly embarrassed seeing him so hard.

He knelt between her legs, spreading them wide. She turned her head to the side, looking away. She flinched when she felt the head of him bump against her inner thigh.

Then he was pushing himself inside her. Her mind felt oddly disconnected from her body as he started to push himself in and out of her. She tried not to think about the fact he was married to her sister. She tried even harder not to think about the fact he was Draco's father. Most of all she tried not to remember how upset Draco had been when she had told him. She didn't want to think about any of those things but it was far too late.

His moans brought her mind back into her body. She was suddenly all too aware of his weight on top of her, his grunts as he pleasured himself with her. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

Her passivity didn't seem to bother Lucius, if anything he was getting more enthusiastic. His thrusts became faster and faster, his hands gripping her hips for leverage.

Soon it was over. He thrust a few times and his body went stiff as he came inside of her. He rolled off her to lie on exhausted on the bed.

She didn't move as he got up and gathered his crumpled blood-red robe. He dressed quickly and left with out a word. When he had left she slowly got up and pulled the grey robe back on. Her eyes were prickling with tears but she blinked them away. She hadn't shed a tear in years. She would not waste even a single one on Lucius.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was leaning morosely on the balcony outside his window. Try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Was she with his father right now? Was he touching her? Kissing her?

Images of her and Lucius together swam in his minds eye, tormenting him, stoking his anger higher and higher until it blazed. He wanted to hurt Lucius badly for sleeping with Bella. The very force of his anger towards his father surprised him. He had never hated someone so much before.

He heard the swish of a robe on the floor behind him and whipped around. Bella stood there in a long gray robe, looking disheveled and out of breath. Her long brown hair was even wilder than usual and her face was very pale. She looked dazed and lost.

"Did you do it?" he asked softly, eyes to the floor, not really wanting to know the answer but having to ask. She nodded slowly, unable to even say the words.

He looked away, not wanting her to see the pain and anger in his face.

"You can't even look at me can you?" she said, the sadness in her voice tinged with anger.

He turned around. "You slept with my father" he said accusingly, unable to disguise the contempt in his voice. "So that he wouldn't tell anyone about us!" she said angrily, unable to believe he was reacting like this. "Do you think I enjoyed it?" she spat at him, wishing he would understand why she did it. After all she was the only one who had to make a sacrifice to keep their affair a secret. What price had he paid?

"I know you didn't" he said quietly, in tone that said she had gotten through to him. "And I know you only did it to keep us a secret. But all the same I can't get the image of you and him out of my head. I just can't."

"So that's it then?" she said unbelievingly, her expression cold. "I guess so" he said regretfully, his face utterly miserable. "Fine" she said vehemently, turning around and walking back out the door she had entered by. "I'm sorry" he whispered as she left, too softly for her to hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was October and the weather had gotten distinctly cooler as Summer had given way to Autumn. A lot had been going on in the past few months. Yaxley had almost managed to catch three intruders who had been helping muggle-borns escape the Ministry. He had grabbed them as they apparated.

As he had ended up at 13 Grimmauld place when one of the intruders shook him off it had been easy to guess it must have been Potter and his friends in disguise. The Dark Lord had been furious at Yaxley's failure. He had become increasingly obsessed with finding Harry Potter and finally fulfilling the prophecy.

It had not helped the Dark Lord's mood that in the weeks since then there had been no sign of Harry Potter, not a even a whisper of his whereabouts.

It had not been a good two months for Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lord was best avoided in his current mood, even if you were his most loyal follower. Not that it mattered to her as much as it would have once. She found herself more concerned with the fact that Draco Malfoy had hardly said two words to her in two months. Even though she understood why he did so, it hurt her more than she'd care to admit that he would ignore her like this.

If those two things were not enough in the last few days she had not been at all well. She had been so nauseous she had hardly been able to keep anything down. She hadn't let anyone see how ill she felt though. She was too proud to admit any weakness. Her stomach was feeling a bit more settled now, though she had been sick again this morning.

She wondered of she had got food poisoning. It seemed unlikely. All the food in the Manor was beautifully prepared by the new house elf Narcissa had finally managed to employ. Not that she paid the elf. Any normal House Elf would be highly offended at the mere suggestion of payment.

Bella and Cissy were sitting in the sitting room, cups of tea in front of them as they chatted. Or rather Cissy was talking rapidly and Bella was listening to most of it. She was a little pre-occupied with everything that had gone wrong lately.

Cissy noticed that she wasn't really listening and saw that she looked rather tired and pale. Her brow furrowed in concern. "Are you ok Bella?" she asked worriedly. "Not really" Bella admitted. "I've been a bit nauseous the past few days so I haven't eaten or slept very well." Cissy got a funny look on her face. "How long has been since it was … that time of the month?" she asked. "What?" Bella asked in a surprised voice. "Why?"

Cissy gave her a knowing look and she suddenly realized why she had asked.

She quickly worked it out in her head and went visibly pale when she realized it had been about two months. She'd completely missed one and hadn't noticed.

She had been careless she knew. After all those years of trying to have a baby with Rodolphus she had been so sure she wasn't able to get pregnant. Now she could be… to a seventeen year old boy who her liaison with must be kept a secret.

A cold sweat broke out on her forehead when she realized that Draco wasn't the only one she had slept with two months ago. When Lucius had found out about her and Draco she had paid for his silence with her body. Only once but as they say once is enough.

She felt a bizarre urge to laugh when she realized her nephew was the lesser of two evils. The situation would have been incredibly funny… if only it was happening to someone else rather than her.

"Well?" Cissy said impatiently, bringing Bella's attention away from her own thoughts. "Two months" Bella said quietly with a quaver in her voice. "But that could just be stress, right?" "Bella" Cissy said gently, a smile on her face "I think you might be pregnant."

"But I thought I couldn't have children… we tried for so long…" Bella protested. "Well your nausea certainly sounds like morning sickness to me" Cissy said in a no-nonsense tone. "I should know… I went through it when I was pregnant." _Yes, with Draco _Bella thought, her insides squirming with guilt.

Cissy saw the pained look on her face and her smile dropped a few notches. "I thought you'd be happy about this" she said supportively. "I am" Bella said sadly "I just… I don't think I'd a good mother." "Every first-time mother feels like that" Cissy said warmly, "You pick it up. Gosh I can't believe it… a niece or nephew!" Bella looked away, unable to bear the happiness and excitement she could see on Cissy's face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night the two sisters were seated beside each other at dinner. Cissy ate her food hungrily but Bella hardly touched hers.

"Wine, Bella?" Amycus asked, holding a bottle of expensive red wine. "Yes please" she said gratefully, taking the goblet he poured for her. She was just about to raise it to her lips when Cissy gasped loudly. "Bella, you can't drink that!" she cried. Many pairs of eyes flicked over to Cissy and Bella, waiting for her to reply.

She was saved from having to say anything by the Dark Lord. "Why can't she drink, Narcissa?" he said mockingly, "Have you poisoned the wine?" A chorus of titters echoed around the table. "No My Lord" Narcissa said embarrassedly "Bella might be pregnant."

Draco's fork paused halfway to his mouth at Cissy's words and his face registered pure shock. Luckily for him no-one was looking at him because at that exact moment his father went to take a sip of wine and exhaled violently, spluttering as wine come out of his nose. Lucius's face was white as a sheet.

"Goodness Lucius, what ever is the matter?" Cissy said bewilderedly. "I'm fine, I'm fine" he said hoarsely, "I uh… sneezed" he finished lamely. He gaze went to Bella, who was smirking at his reaction.

"So Bella… what wonderful news" he said in a false-cheery voice. "How far-along would you be?" he said, panic creeping into his voice. "About two months" she said, in a tone that said she was totally enjoying watching him freaking out in front of everyone.

He swallowed hard and said "I'm suddenly not feeling at all well… would you please excuse me." He quickly left the table, eyes following him in curiosity. Everyone but Bella and Draco were wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

Their eyes met over the table. She could tell Draco had realized that if she was pregnant the baby was most likely his. She'd only slept with Lucius once and she'd been sleeping with him regularly. _You're only seventeen_ she thought sadly as she looked in his scared grey eyes_. You aren't ready to be a father…_ _Even if I could tell the truth_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were no spells one could do to determine whether you were pregnant so the next morning Bella slipped out to a muggle pharmacy and got a home pregnancy test.

She quietly crept back with the little white plastic bag clutched tightly in her hand, hoping no one would catch her with it. She was in luck. She reached her en-suite bathroom without incident.

She quickly read the back of the box. She was rather bemused when she read that you had to actually pee on the stick. Trust the muggles to come up with something you had to pee on to find out if you were pregnant.

She followed the directions and took the test back into her room. She sat on the bed and put the test on a small plate on the bedside table. Her eyes were glued to the clock by the bed. She knew it would be the longest 90 seconds of her life.

She heard 3 sharp raps on the door. She went to hide the test but before she could Cissy breezed in. She immediately saw the test. "Ooooh" she gasped. "How much longer do you have to wait?" "One minute" Bella said, smiling at Cissy's enthusiasm despite the stomach-churning fear she felt. "Don't tell anyone I took a muggle test" she said as Cissy sat down beside her on the bed. "Pfft" Cissy said nonchalantly "I took one when I was pregnant."

The two sisters sat in silence, waiting. Cissy took Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze. Bella appreciated it. It was a comfort to have Cissy with her,

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was time. She went to look but pulled back at last second. "I can't look" she said to Cissy. "You look and tell me." Cissy chuckled and edged closer to the test.

"Oh" Cissy said surprisedly as she got a good look. "It's negative." "Negative?" Bella gasped, unable to believe the good news. "Are you sure?" she said hopefully, not quite daring to believe it just yet. "Yes I'm sure" Cissy said. "It turns blue if your pregnant… look." Bella looked herself and sure enough the strip wasn't blue. Relief washed over her.

"I'm sorry honey" Cissy said, putting her arm around Bella. "I'm not" Bella said. "Really I'm not" she continued somewhat unconvincingly. Cissy gave her an 'I'm-not-buying-that-for a-second' look. "Well… maybe a little" Bella said softly." And the most startling thing of all was just then, she actually meant it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco knew he had to go see Bella. He had to find out if she was really pregnant and if so what she was going to do about it. Would she get rid of the baby? Have it and pass it off as her husbands? Surely Rodolphus would realize the baby couldn't be his… from what Bella had told him she hadn't been intimate with her husband for a long time.

What would happen when he came home to find his wife pregnant? What if he found out Draco was the father? Draco sincerely doubted that he would anything other than furious. And Rodolphus was older, larger and a more powerful wizard. Draco had no illusions – if he went up against his uncle in a fight he would lose.

He hurried down the hallway towards Bella's room. He was close when the door opened and his mother came out. "Draco" she said with a smile. "How's Auntie Bella?" he asked tentatively.

"She's fine" Cissy said reassuringly. "But I wouldn't go in there just now." "Why not?" Draco asked nervously. "She just found out she's not pregnant' Cissy said sadly.

Draco's knees almost buckled in relief. He was not ready to deal with the fallout if it got out that he was the father. And he was really not ready to be a father. He was only seventeen after all. "Oh no" he said for his mother's benefit. "She says she didn't want it but I think she's just putting on a brave face." Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"She'll be ok" Cissy said. "Come on" she said, nudging him towatds the stairs. "Lets go get some breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On Christmas Eve Potter had barely escaped death at the jaws of Nagini in Godric's Hollow/ The boy had walked naively into the trap the Dark Lord had set for him. Unfortunately he had once more managed to escape.

Harry had managed to escape yet again a few weeks later when Xenophilius Lovegood had almost succeeded in betraying him in order to save his daughter Luna's life. The Death Eater's had gotten only a brief glimpse of the boy before he had disappeared.

The Dark Lord's fury on both occasions had been terrible to behold. Even Bella had been scared to go near him.

The Dark Lord was even angrier now than he had been then. Harry Potter had been caught by Snatchers that very day and brought to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix herself had called the Dark Lord there with her Dark Mark. However by the time he had arrived Bella and Draco's wands had been stolen, Ollivander and Luna Lovegood had disppeared and Wormtail was dead. Worse of all Harry Potter had once more slipped through his fingers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco was in his room. He was trying to read but he couldn't block out the terrible screams coming from two floors above. Despite the two floors between him and the source of the screams he could hear them all too clearly. Because he knew it was Bella screaming.

The Dark Lord had blamed her for the disappearance of Harry Potter and he did not take failure at all well. Particularly not in his current mood. From the sound of things Bella was taking the brunt of his anger at having Harry Potter escape again.

The screams seemed to go on interminably and every one was like a sucker-punch to his gut.

Knowing Bella was suffering and not being able to help her was pure agony. It was all he could do just to keep from running up stairs to help her, consequences be damned.

_I really do care about her _he thought. _More than I'd care to admit. If I didn't I wouldn't have wanted to hurt my father for sleeping with her. If I didn't I wouldn't be this close to going to her rescue._

He knew that there was little he could do to help and that the Dark Lord would be furious if he tried to intervene. He knew he'd probably end up sharing in her punishment. He even knew that going to help her would be the most foolish thing he'd ever done. But he couldn't just sit there and listen to her scream. He just couldn't.

Another scream echoed through the building.

"Fools rush in" he cursed under his breath. He tossed his book aside and left the room. He raced along the corridor and up the two flights of stairs to the 4th floor. He quickly walked along the corridor towards Bella's room. As he got closer he could hear muffled sobs.

"Crucio" The Dark Lord yelled in a cold voice and Draco could hear another scream from Bella. He ran to door and pushed it open.

Bella was curled up on the floor in a ball, her body heaving with great sobs. The Dark Lord stood over her, wand out, fury on his snakelike face. His attention turned to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. Draco felt his powers of speech desert him under the Dark Lord's withering gaze. Bella propped herself up on her side, her eyes pleading him to help her. He remained mute. She said softly "Draco."

The Dark Lord whirled around to face her "Quiet" he barked, "Crucio!" Bella screamed again and rolled over on her back, her body arching in pain.

"No!" Draco cried, "Don't hurt her." "You dare tell me what to do?" the Dark Lord said, his voice dangerously low and cold. "Maybe you'd like to take her place?" he said threateningly, pointing his wand at Draco. "Yes" Draco said almost inaudibly.

"You would do that for her?" the Dark Lord said, a hint of surprise in his cold voice. "What could prompt such an act of charity?" Bella's eyes met Draco's, the same question on her lovely pain-wracked face.

Suddenly he felt the Dark Lord in his mind. Pain seared through his head as the Dark Lord searched his memories. He saw everything… the first time they had kissed… her seduction of him in his room…the time they were almost discovered by his mother… his pain over her sleeping with Lucius… even his fear when he had thought she was pregnant.

The pain was unbelievable… he felt his head was about to split open with it. He fought to remember what Bella had taught him about Occlumency. Summoning every last reserve of strength he had he forced the Dark Lord out of his mind.

"So" the Dark Lord hissed mockingly. "You love her." Time seem to freeze as Draco's eyes met Bella's. Her eyes widened in shock. Disbelief, sadness and caring mingled on her face as she looked back on him.

Such a foolish, weak emotion" the Dark Lord said contemptuously.

"You really would take her place wouldn't you?' the Dark Lord said coldly. Draco nodded mutely. "So be it…" the Dark Lord yelled cruelly. "Crucio!"

Suddenly he was writhing on the floor, a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His whole world was the fierce pain coursing though every centimeter of his body. The last thing he heard was Bella screaming for the Dark Lord to stop before everything…went…dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco swam slowly back into consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was the needles of pain jabbing into his skull. It felt like there was an angry hedgehog in there. The surface under him was firm but springy. A bed he thought.

He groaned as the pricks of pain turned into a dull throb that spread over the areas behind his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Bella's face swam into view, pale and anxious as she leaned over him. "Bella?" he said hoarsely. He couldn't remember why he was waking up on a bed with a splitting headache. He saw someone… the Dark Lord… pointing a wand at him… and then there was pain… terrible pain. Suddenly he remembered everything… how he gone to save Bella… how the Dark had seen everything…

"Bella…" he said croakily, focusing on her face. "About what the Dark Lord said…"

"Sssshhh" she said softly, putting a finger on his lips. Slowly she leant down. Her lips brushed softly against his in an almost-chaste kiss. He reached up and put his hand on the back on her neck, deepening the kiss. Her mouth was gentle and soft on his.

She'd never kissed him like this before. Her kisses had been fierce, passionate not soft, not gentle. Somehow this comparatively chaste kiss seemed more intimate than any of the others. And for once he didn't care where it was leading; he just wanted to keep kissing her.

He put his arms round her and she relaxed into his body, ending half on top of him. Her hair fell in a curtain around his face. He ran his hands up her back and wound them in her hair. She traced soft kisses down the side of his neck.

He kissed her mouth again, pulling her body into his. As they kissed her hands went down his shirt, undoing the buttons. He rolled her so she was on her back and started to untie the laces of the black corset she was wearing. When the laces were untied she pulled him down so he was half on top of her and kissed him softly and eagerly.

He ended the kiss and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. She loosened the corset more and took it off. Under it was a simple full-skirted black dress. He crawled over the covers till he was by her legs. Slowly he rolled her skirt up her legs. He stopped when he revealed the lacy tops of her black thigh-high stockings.

He ran his fingers over the lacy bit and started to roll it down. He rolled it down her leg, planting a kiss on her ankle as he bared it. He did the same to the other stocking and tossed both stockings on the bed.

He crawled up her body to kiss her, harder this time but still soft. She reached down as she kissed him and tugged her dress slowly up her body. He helped her tug it over her head and toss it beside them on the bed. He undid his belt and pulled off his pants. His hands slid over the smooth skin of her back as she pulled him closer.

There was no hurry, no urgency. It seemed they had all the time in world. He kissed all over her body before finally sliding himself inside of her.

Her arms went around him and her lips found his as he started to slowly move inside of her. "Oh Draco" she murmured in pleasure. He was pleased to find that although she loved it when he was rough with her she could also enjoy it if he was gentle. And he was, gentle with his kisses, gentle with his hands on her soft skin, gentle as he moved in slow, smooth strokes within her.

Inch by inch he brought them closer to the edge, taking his time and savoring the delicious build up of pleasure.

They reached their climax together in an explosion of pleasure that was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. As good as it had always been it had never been that good before. They lay exhausted, tangled in the sheets of his bed, her head on his chest.

He woke up the next morning to find that she'd fallen asleep in his arms, her body curled against his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was just before 10.30 at night. A few hour's ago pandemonium had broken out at Malfoy Manor when a goblin had delivered the news that the Lestrange's Gringotts vault had been broken into by Potter and his friends. Only one thing had been missing; a small golden cup once owned by Helga Hufflepuff.

The Dark Lord's fury had been so great he had killed the goblin and anyone else who wasn't able to get out the room quickly enough. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had both knocked people out of their way in their haste to leave the room. Now that anyone could blame them. Neither of them could remember ever seeing the Dark Lord lose control so badly.

Now Bella was sitting in the Drawing Room of Malfoy Manor, waiting to be summoned to her lord's side. He had taken off on some secret, vitally important errand after the slaughter a few hours before. She didn't know what was happening but she knew fully well it was something big, very big. She had no doubt that she would soon be summoned to do battle against the Dark Lord's enemies.

Draco was there too. Even though Bella had told him very little about what had happened earlier he knew something was up. He could sense her tension, her anxiety over what was to come. He guessed that there would soon be a battle, one that would require every one of the Dark Lord's followers.

As he looked at Bella he wished he could keep her away from the battle. A foolish wish. He knew that asking her to stay behind would be asking her not to be Bella. She would never stay behind when so much was at stake. It wasn't in her nature to be complacent.

Bella knew and so did Draco that the Dark Lord would need her. She was one of his most powerful and loyal followers. If there was a battle it would be Bella who would be in the thick of it. The thought of the danger she'd be in was the very thing that scared Draco.

She may be incredibly powerful but she wasn't curse-proof. There had already been casualties in this war… and he didn't know how he could bear to lose Bella.

As he looked at his beautiful aunt memories of the past few weeks came unbidden to his mind…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sat on the couch in Bella's room, her head in his lap. She listened as he read out loud from a book called _The Dark Lord and his Followers. _"Bellatrix Lestrange is the eldest daughter of Druella Black" he read from the book.

"From a very young age she showed signs she would be a powerful witch. At Hogwarts she excelled in all her subjects. However she was never a prefect, no doubt due to her knack for attracting trouble" he read with a smile. He had no difficulty picturing Bella as a mischievous teenager.

"She was fresh out of Hogwarts and only a few months shy of her 18th birthday when she joined the Death Eater's." he continued. "Her name has since become almost as feared as her master's. She is widely acknowledged to be one of the Dark Lord's most devoted followers. Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were among the Death Eater's who went to Azkaban rather than renounce the Dark Lord. She is known for being intelligent, ruthless, fanatical…beautiful… incredibly sexy…"

"It does not say that!" she interrupted, laughter in her voice. "Sure it does" he replied, his voice serious. "Right here" he continued, pointing to a spot on the page. She rolled on to her front and leaned in to read the book.

He snapped the book shut an inch from her nose, making her jump back with a yelp.

The aggrieved look on her face made him laugh. She soon started to laugh too. She took the book and gave him a soft swat on the side of the head with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was flying above the garden of Malfoy Manor on his Nimbus 2001. There were two hoops at either end of the garden. Flying near the hoop at the other end of the garden was Bella. Her broom was also a Nimbus 2001. Not that she couldn't afford a Firebolt… far from it, but she didn't see the point of spending that much money on a broom. It was a point on which they had long since agreed to disagree.

They were playing one-on-one Quidditch. He was currently ahead… having scored two goals to her one. She had been Seeker for the Slytherin team back when she was at Hogwarts but she had rarely been on a broom since then. She hadn't needed to use a broom once she'd passed her apparition test.

Draco's attention wandered as he stared at her. She definitely looked less at home on a broom than she did on the ground. He wondered wryly if her enemies would be less scared of her if they could see her now.

Suddenly his attention was captured by a gold blur close to the ground, near to Bella. The Golden Snitch! She hadn't seen it yet but he knew if he made a dive for it she'd spot it. He hesitated for a moment and she saw where he was looking. She spotted the snitch and flattened her self on her broom. He sped toward her a split-second after she started to dive towards the snitch. He wasn't going to make it…

He saw she had judged the angle of her dive wrongly and was about to plow into the ground. She jerked the handle of her broom up, narrowly avoiding a head-on impact. She was thrown off the broomstick as it skidded along the ground.

She landed heavily on her side and he couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at her ungraceful landing. He started to panic though when a moment later she hadn't got up. He called out her name and quickly landed beside her.

Her back was to him so he rolled her towards him. A grin broke over her face and she started to laugh. Relief washed over him. She sat up and opened her eyes, looking slightly sheepish at his reproachful expression. "I'm sorry" she said with laughter in her voice. "You're just so easy!"

"Easy am I?" he said mischievously. He grabbed her round the waist and tickled her till she shrieked with laughter. "Stop… stop!" she laughed. "Mercy?" he asked. "Mercy!" she said, tears of laughter in her eyes. He let her go and leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed she opened her hand, releasing the tiny Golden Snitch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was not long before Midnight. Draco was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the creak of the door opening.

It was Bella. She was wearing a silk dressing gown in a deep-purple that looked great on her. He thought that even though black was sexy on her she should wear purple more often. The silk robe showed of her curves well. All of a sudden he was wide-awake.

She slid the door closed with a smile. "I missed you" she said in tone that was both tender and suggestive. She walked over to the bed and crawled over the covers towards him.

She crawled beside him and he slid his arms round her. She gave him a hello kiss that soon turned into a long, deep, lingering kiss. "I missed you too" he said when they broke apart. "I can tell" she said with a grin.

He sat up and the sheets fell to his waist. He wasn't wearing anything on his upper body. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again as he started to undo the belt holding her robe closed. When it was undone he slide slid his hands inside, enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth skin. She sighed as he ran her hands up and her sides before cupping her breasts. His hands stroked and caressed her breasts and his mouth found her neck.

She shrugged the robe over her shoulders and slid under the covers beside him. Her head went between his legs and she sucked, kissed, licked and nibbled until he was as ready and eager as she was. Then she crawled over his body till her hips were where her head had been.

Gently she guided him inside her. He felt her need as she started to move her hips against his, first slowly, then quickly. He thrust back, making her moan at the delicious friction as they ground their bodies together.

There was gentleness but also passion and lust as she rode his body. She leaned down to kiss him hungrily, her mouth on his telling him that him that this time, she didn't want him to be gentle. She nipped his lower lip playfully, not hard enough to break the skin.

He gripped her hips, using his grip to thrust more deeply into her. She moaned, grinding her body against his in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. Damn, did she know how to excite him.

They hips met hard and fast as they both neared their peak, each stroke hitting the end of her. She moaned in pleasure and her nails dug into his shoulders almost hard enough to bruise. She cried his name as she came, digging her nails sharply into his shoulders as her body arched above him.

The combination of the pain and her body writhing above him pushed him over the edge too, his cries of pleasure mingling with hers.

Afterwards she lay with her head on his arm and her arm draped loosely over his body.

He decided to ask her something that he'd wanted to ask for a while. "Bella…" he said quietly "Yes?" she replied sleepily.

"My Mum told me that when you found out you weren't pregnant you were disappointed" he said quietly. "Did you… want the baby?" Surprise showed on her face as she considered the question. "Truthfully?" she said thoughtfully, sitting up and meeting his eyes. "Yes. A part of me did."

"Even though it would have been a huge mess?" he asked softly. "I was terrified at first" she admitted "But when I found out I wasn't pregnant… I felt… kind-of… sad… that there wouldn't be a little version of you running around." "Yeah?" he asked his voice tender. "Yeah" she replied with a small smile.

"Did you… think of names… at all?" he asked curiously. "I didn't really have time" she replied with a chuckle. "But if it had been a boy… I think I would have named him after a star sign… like his Dad."

"Really?" he replied, touched at the thought. "Which star sign?' She paused to think about it for a moment. "Scorpius" she replied decisively. "Scorpius" he repeated thoughtfully. "I like it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

The chime of the clock striking the half hour jolted him out of his own memories. He could see Bella jump as the clock chimed away. Clearly she was more on-edge than she wanted to let on. Sometimes he could read her emotions clearly… but other times she was a mystery to him. That was part of her fascination. The light from the fire flickered over her face as she stood near to the fireplace.

He couldn't help wondering what made her tick. There was so much about her he didn't know. He didn't know why she had joined the Death Eater's apart from that her parents had been staunchly pure-blood. Well that and the fact that Dark Lord had always had a great influence over her…. an influence that if Draco was any judge, seemed to be waning.

Since the night he had tortured her, the skull necklace she always wore had been conspicuously absent from her neck. Draco's mother had once told him that necklace had been given to Bella by the Dark Lord as a sign of favor. Rumor whispered that it had been the token of something else – an affair between Bella and the Dark Lord.

Knowing Bella as he did, he thought it likely. As much as he hated to think about it the Dark Lord could have had Bella as any time… just by snapping his fingers. She had (at least up until recently) been slavishly in love with him. But he wouldn't dwell on it. The thought of Bella with someone else, anyone else, made him want to curse something.

He wanted so much to protect her… from the Dark Lord… from her enemies... and most of all from herself. But all he could do was hope that when the war was over she would still be alive. He didn't want to consider the alternative. He couldn't help wondering if she was scared… if indeed she was sacred of anything. And he wondered even more whether she actually enjoyed the fighting… the killing.

"Bella" he said quietly. She looked up. "Yes?" she replied in a tense voice. "Does it ever get tiring, fighting all the time?" he asked tentatively. She sighed, her chest going up and down.

"My name means warrior" she said softly, but in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's what I am. All I know… all I'm good at… is killing." She seemed rather sad as she said it.

He was somewhat taken aback that this was how she saw herself. Didn't she realize she had a softer side? A side he'd been lucky enough to see these past few weeks. His face was thoughtful as he considered her darker side… and her attitude to murder.

"Does it ever get easier… killing people?" he asked, his voice tentative but undeniably curious.

"Yes…" she said in a rather flat voice. "… but you're not a killer."

"What makes you say that?" he said abashedly. If she was right was implications did that have for his future as a Death Eater?

"You would have killed Albus Dumbledore when you had the chance" she said in the voice of someone forced to reveal an unpleasant truth.

"I know " he said ashamedly. "I was weak." "When you did it I couldn't understand why" she said softly. "I think I do now… you have a respect for life. I don't see that as weak." Her voice was surprisingly comforting.

"The Dark Lord sees it as weak" he replied rather bitterly.

"How can you fear death…" she said matter-of-factly "when you can't die? And how can you respect life… when you have no fear of death?"

"Do you fear death?" he said quietly, his gaze meeting hers. Her face had a look of suprising tenderness in it as she looked back at him.

"No" she said in a firm but quiet voice, walking closer to him. "I've been dying a little each day… since I found out you loved me. Even though it's hopeless… I love you."

"You love me?" he replied, unable to quite comprehend what she said. Was this really Bellatrix Lestrange? Bellatrix with such tenderness in her voice? Bellatrix who was telling him she loved him? Even in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined she'd fall in love with him. And the worst part was that he loved her too. Truly, madly, deeply.

She crossed the few steps between them and he pulled her into his arms. She wound her arms around his neck like she had the first time he had kissed her… in this very room. This time she kissed him, her mouth hard and yet soft at the same, her lips caressing his.

He told her with his mouth on hers how much her wanted her, how much her cared about her, how much he wished that there weren't so many reasons they couldn't truly be together. How much he wanted to be the one to make her happy.

Suddenly the Dark Mark on his arms seared with a blinding pain, turning black. He knew somehow that the Dark Lord wanted his Death Eater's to make for Hogwart's with all haste, and that a battle would be imminent. They abruptly pulled apart. From the startled look on Bella's face she had also got the memo.

"We have to go" she said softly, regret in her voice. He could see in her face that she wanted to stay here with him. But duty came first. It always did.

He pulled her back into his arms to kiss her one more time. She kissed him back passionately, hungrily… as if she couldn't help herself. Her lips were almost bruising on his. However at the same time he could tell that she needed to leave, needed to obey her master's summons. She had been a faithful follower far too long to desert her lord now. He knew that, accepted that but at the same time he wished the summons had come at a different time. He wanted so badly to have her, right there and then.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips once more against his. She disappeared in mid kiss… apparating in a wisp of black smoke. He was left with the taste of her still on his lips.

He suddenly had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would never see her again. He couldn't explain it but he felt it – more and more with each moment. He hoped that he was wrong, that he wouldn't lose the woman who had become so much to him. His aunt, his mentor, his lover. His Bella.


End file.
